


Give Me A Chance

by HimeBee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: He always acted like he knewallthe answers toeverything, and you despised the detective for it. Maybe it was time for Goro Akechi to be put in his rightful place, or perhaps it was time for you to finally give the young man a chance...





	Give Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have become Persona trash, thanks.

"You think you're _sooo_ fucking clever, don't you?" 

"You said it, not me." 

 

That irritating smirk was still present on his stupidly handsome face, even after you had tied him up, he was still grinning like he had some kind of trick up his sleeve. 

Goro Akechi irked you immensely, and he knew this of course. The fact that he could so easily get underneath your skin with just a deceitful smile alone pleased him to no end. He reveled in the impatient and disdainful looks you would cast in his directions ever so often, only pretending to not notice them just to further rile you up. 

 

It had also surprised you how willing he was to meet you at your home late at night, almost as if he already knew of your intentions. Of course he did. Goro Akechi had _all_ the answers, and it was easy to see you had a hidden agenda of your own; a plan to force the famed detective into submission. Goro was aware of your little scheme the moment he laid eyes on you. 

After all, you were a woman that wore her heart on her sleeve, a very bad wont of yours indeed, but not to Akechi. He found your honesty to be endearing, even though it would inevitably be your downfall one day... In the meantime, he would allow you to believe you had obtained the upper hand. Besides, patience _was_ his strong suit. 

"So, what do you have planned for me tonight, Mrs. Phantom Thief? I know you've put a lot of thought into this." His tone had a condescending lilt and you absolutely loathed it; that smug grin etched into his face as if he already knew. 

 

"If you keep running your mouth, I just might gag you." You narrowed your eyes down at the seated detective whilst standing in front of him with a belt held in both of your hands. 

Goro eyed the piece of leather curiously, tilting his head to the side as he waited for you to say something else and elaborate further on your plans for him. Although, he already had an inkling of what the belt would be used for... 

"Gag me? Come now, I know you have better taste than _that_." Even in his current position below you, he somehow managed to still tower over you with little to no effort at all. 

"What do _you_ know about my taste, Mr. Akechi?" You chewed up and spat his name out like a disgusting piece of food accompanied with a curiously raised eyebrow. You wanted him to explain. 

__

__

 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fucking piece of shit-

Your teeth grinded together unpleasantly as you watched his disgustingly sweet smile spread even wider across his cute face. He was pressing the exact buttons he wanted to, and you were painfully aware of this. 

"It wasn't a question." The so-called detective prince tilts his head once more, coconut-colored locks swishing along with his movements.

"Was it not? So does that mean you already know what I think your tastes are like?" How the hell had he turned it around on you so easily? You were the one in charge here, dammit! 

You had the upper hand, quite literally, being the one who wasn't bound to a chair by the wrists. Even still, you felt inferior to this man and you couldn't for the life of you figure out why...

 

"Does that matter? I didn't bring you all this way to chat with you, Goro."

" _Ooh_... I love the way my name sounds coming from that pretty mouth of yours." His flirtatious remark was entirely unexpected, even causing your cheeks to flush red with embarrassment and something else that possibly wasn't disdain.

"I want you to submit to me." 

"Straight to the point, huh?" He looked extremely pleased with your declaration, not that it mattered to you in the slightest. At least not now.

 

"Maybe if you ask nicely." He received a quick slap to the face for that one. He had pissed you off enough already as is, running his mouth was digging his own grave. 

"You're the one that needs to start begging, Akechi. I'm done hearing your smartass comments." In all honesty, the young detective was very pleased with your change in behavior. 

Akechi would never admit it out loud, but it was evident in the way his pupils suddenly dilated, and breath quickening, that he had _enjoyed_ your hand across his cheek. He decided to play along with you for now, pearly white teeth snagging his bottom lip as he waited for you to speak again with that saccharine voice of yours. 

 

"Where do you get off on torturing me, huh? Day in and day out, you tease me and you act like you know every damn thing about me! I hate it, and I hate _you_." You didn't mean it, of course. Hate was a strong word, and it certainly did not define your feelings toward Goro, surprisingly enough. 

"If you actually did hate me, you wouldn't be seeking my attention.. Just like you're doing right now." His tone did not contain any traces of resentment or condescendence, but fondness perhaps? Which was already foreign to you. 

"You don't know anything about me." 

"You're right, I don't." Those maroon eyes were suddenly gazing up at you and permeating your soul. Goro Akechi had just admitted to not having all the answers for once. Was this even real? 

 

"That's why I've been attempting to find out, but whenever I come around, you treat me like an outsider." As if you had a choice with the way he behaved toward you and your team.

"That's because you _are_ , Goro." 

"You never even gave me a chance, [Your Name]." Without giving it much thought, you reached out to roughly grasp his jaw, shocked at how soft his skin was. 

For a moment, neither of you said anything as you continued to stare up at one another. Your grip on his jaw loosened slightly, but you never let go of him. You were both guilty in the regards of sizing one another up, gaze shifting down to his tender lips slick with saliva. When had he licked his lips? When had you licked yours?! 

 

"I'm giving you a chance now." That sugary sweet voice of yours reached his ears as you spoke quietly, plump lips hovering mere centimeters over his own.

Everything around you seemed to slow down until it stopped completely. The only thing that mattered right now was Goro Akechi and your lips moving softly against his own. Had his hands been free, he would've pulled you closer to enhance and prolong the moment that seemingly lasted for hours. 

 

Even when you pulled away slowly, Akechi was already craving your lips again. You couldn't deny it either, even if you wanted to. Kissing the man you had once despised was shockingly satisfying. From the look in his darkened eyes, it was easy to tell he thought the same as you, too.

"Please tell me you plan on doing that again." You couldn't help but giggle at his breathy tone while watching his chest rise and fall steadily, coffee-colored eyes flickering back and forth between your own eyes and lips. 

 

You smirked, "Maybe if you ask nicely."

 

Oh, how the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated~  
> (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime 
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: genjis-hime


End file.
